


Mellow Out

by letyourimaginationrun



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, pure fluff, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letyourimaginationrun/pseuds/letyourimaginationrun
Summary: Just a purely fluffy moment between you and Harry on Earth 2 at home. Post-S4 (I'm still crying and angsty over what happened to my puppy.)





	Mellow Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually using Ao3, my close friends and co-authors of Primrose Path (Harry Wells x Reader series) usually managed this. I usually post all my fics on tumblr (same username) and gifs of The Flash on my side-blog. So I thought with the purge happening on tumblr, it might be a good idea to move all my fics here.

Harry sighs before he walks into the house with heavy steps, immediately greeted by the warmness of the heater and the enticing smell of a French Vanilla scented candle. After a long day of managing STAR Labs and balancing the paperwork that managed to pile up, all Harry wants to do is to cuddle you and sleep. Sure I’m not smart enough to garner 7 Ph.D.’s anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to run a business.

He’s ticked off that Jesse’s “hero board members” (Cisco calls them Jesse and the Quicksters) have been reluctant in handing him some sort of control of the Labs. I’m not useless, he thinks bitterly, taking his glasses off and setting them on a spare table. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

You perk up from the couch upon hearing him enter and pause the episode Downton Abbey, which is currently played on your computer. Cisco managed to toggle with your laptop in order for your Netflix account to work on Earth 2, so now you’re not deprived of any of your shows.

“Hey,” you send him a heart-melting smile, setting your laptop off to the side and getting up to greet him with a comforting hug. “You’re home early.” His arms instantly wrap around you, his chin atop of your head.

“Yeah, I thought it’d be best if I did,” Harry makes a slight face, exhaustion lacing his voice and gradually taking a toll on him. He’s been managing the past couple days, but he can’t overwork himself forever. You don’t think you can stop worrying about him when he goes ‘full robot work-mode’, the phrase “I’m ok, I can manage this” can only do so much to appease you.

“Well that’s good, now you can finally relax,” you pull away and boop his nose, a goofy but wide smile on your face. Harry felt almost guilty for about what he’s about to say.

“About that…”

“Oh no,” you make a face of disbelief, cocking an eyebrow at him while he continues on with his sheepish look. “Harry.”

“Henry’s faxing my work to me as we speak, I need to approve a couple financial proposals for some upcoming projects,” He rubs the back of his neck while one arm’s still around your waist.

“Harry, one night off won’t kill you,” you let out a frustrated sigh. “You know what I’m not taking 'no’ for an answer.” You break away from his arms and grab his hand, leading Harry through the house to your shared bedroom with a determined look on your face.

“Where are we going?” He asks with a chuckle, yet already knows the answer.

“You are going to change into some pajamas and I am going to give you a massage,” You answer sternly as you both enter the bedroom with you making a beeline to your makeup counter to find the massage oil you keep just in case. But not before dimming the lights a bit to get into the mood. Harry trails behind you loosening his tie from around his neck. “Because my workaholic husband needs to de-stress and if I have to do something about it then so be it.”

Harry wraps his arms around you once more, before planting a kiss to the side of your neck. “Oh demanding,” he teases with a low laugh, peppering your skin with more kisses. It always entertained Harry the most when you took charge, a domineering tone present in your voice. Something about it just makes you look absolutely and upholding that sexy front. “I like it.”

You bite down on your lower lip, cheeks flickering with color and heat. His fingers lightly trail up and down your sides, sending slight shivers down your spine. “… Just go change and get in bed.”

Harry let’s out an amused hum before heading to his closet to put his suit away and change. You on the other hand are in your silky pajamas that you recently bought on sale. Tiny puppies are printed on the fabric and you just had to have it.

You sit on the bed Indian style and start applying the oil to your hands as Harry comes back with just pajama pants on. He crawls into bed, wiggling his eyebrows at you while eyeing your oiled hands.

“What?” You temptingly ask, eyes flickering between your hands and his face.

“You know what,” he answers lowly that you had to suppress the heat coming up to your cheeks from what he’s implying.

You roll your eyes at him with a tiny grin when he fully takes a seat facing you. “Ok, babe, where should I start?”

“Probably my back, it’s been stiff from sitting through all those meetings this past week,” he responds, laying on his stomach with upper half propped on folded arms and a pillow. You scoot closer, gently rubbing a small area. “I swear, its like they’d rather I not participate at all. My own company.”

“And what did Jesse say?” You frown a bit and glance at him when he turned his head back to look at you. His hair now a bit ruffled and becoming the chaotic mess that it gets to be.

“Babe, she said I should take baby steps and ease back into things again.”

“Well that’s not exactly a bad thing, Harry,” you lean over to kiss his cheek before climbing over to sit yourself on his lower back. Palms pressed flat on the muscled plane. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“No. Kitten, you know you’re never heavy, right?”

“I know, I just don’t want you to be in any more pain,” you murmur and start rubbing his shoulders first, finding the knots and slowly kneading them.

“Mm, your hands feel so nice on me,” Harry groans and dramatically drops his head down to the pillow with shut eyes. “And I’m not useless, I don’t like feeling like I can’t do anything when I can do something,” his shoulders slump under your hands, sounding as miserable as a kicked puppy.

“I know…” You bite down on your bottom lip and kiss the back of his neck. “How about no more work talk? I’ll tell you about my day instead?”

“That’ll be nice,” he let’s out a low grunt.

“So today I managed to get Cisco to breach over to finally fix that thing for Jesse’s meta case,” you start talking a bit slowly while gradually lowering your voice in hopes that this could factor into easing his tension. You continue listing your completed to-do list with Harry letting out a hum once and a while when you paused to let you know he’s listening.

“And then I went out to the dog shelter and volunteered for a bit,” a giggle escapes your lips accompanied by a slight pause, no hum from Harry. “The puppies are too cute to pass up.”

You manage to get most of the knots out and opted to gently rubbing his back so that he wouldn’t be all stiff and sore tomorrow morning. Soon silence falls on you two, yet the sound of light snoring resonates it’s way to your ears. Getting off Harry’s back, you lean a bit forward to see him fast asleep. You chuckle quietly to yourself before pulling the blanket up to cover him and kiss the top of his head.

“Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams,” you whisper, shutting off the dimmed lights and cuddling a pillow to your chest before descending into the world of sleep.


End file.
